


You Couldn't Be Happier?

by SarahWritesThings



Category: Wicked - Schwartz/Holzman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:38:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahWritesThings/pseuds/SarahWritesThings
Summary: Because happy is what happens when all your dreams come true. Isn't it?





	You Couldn't Be Happier?

**Author's Note:**

> Repost of my work previously posted of FanFic.net. Just remembering when I was an angsty 13-year-old when I got into fanfiction.

_I couldn't be happier. No, I couldn't be happier._

Sure Glinda, whatever you say.

_Though it is, I admit, the tiniest bit, unlike I anticipated._

Understatement much? Your life is falling apart, and you never saw it coming.

_But I couldn't be happier._

There's that phrase again. Are you trying to convince yourself or the crowd.

_Simply couldn't be happier, well, not simply. Because getting your dreams, it's strange but it seems, a little well- complicated . . ._

_F_ inally some truth! The people deserve to know the real you.

_There's a kinda of a, sort of a . . . cost._

_They're a a couple of things get . . . lost._

_There are bridges you crossed you didn't know you crossed until you crossed_

But you're Glinda the Good! What could be wrong with you're life?

* * *

Glinda sat in her bedroom on the floor, crying her eyes out.

She had announced her engagement to Fiyero, only to have him leave only hours later, and he left her for Elphie. Glinda had been jelous and angry, but she had no right to tell Morrible or the Wizard how to use Nessarose.

It was Glinda's fault Nessa had died, and if she hadn't died then Elphaba wouldn't had tried to say goodbye, and Fiyero wouldn't have been killed saving her.

She though about her speech from the engagement announcement. She had told the Ozians how she 'couldn't happier' anyway. And she portrayed her part perfectly, even after her 'subjects' had murdered Elphaba.

_I couldn't be happier!_

On they outside, Glinda the Good was never sad. On the inside, she could never truly be happy.


End file.
